


His Artwork

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Human AU, Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU, Writing On Skin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Virgil finally reveals his style to his soulmates, aiding them all in finding each other.





	His Artwork

Virgil laid back on his bed, his arms out and his legs spread, clad in only a pair of basketball shorts. It was late Saturday morning, and this was what he normally did during that time. He knew any moment now… There it was. A little tickle on his forearm, it felt like.. butterfly kisses, if he had to describe it. He lifted his right arm, seeing words appearing there.

_/Milk_  
_Eggs_  
_Sugar_  
_Brown Sugar_  
_Frosting x 3_  
_Baking Soda/_

Saturday was grocery day for his Butterfly. He didn’t know them, but he liked the feeling of their spirit. Most people had a soulmate but Virgil.. He had at least three. Three that regularly wrote on their skin at least. Technically there could be more if they were shy, like he was, and never wrote on themselves. His soulmates didn’t know about him… As far as he knew. He didn’t think he had ever written on himself.  
  
Like clockwork, his left arm began to tingle. This always happened. His second soulmate, who he nicknamed Teach, began to write.

/ _You know you need to get more than just ingredients for sweets._ /

Virgil chuckled to himself. While Butterfly’s writing felt like gentle tickles, Teach’s writing felt like someone literally writing on him with a pen. The handwriting was also very perfect and precise, like a teacher writing on a white board, in contrast to Butterfly’s which was sweet and loopy. Finally, his right leg began tingling as well, it was warmer… More.. purposeful somehow. In fanciful calligraphy a paragraph began to appear. He assumed the Royal did some kind of acting, or was just obsessed with Shakespeare. Saturday seemed to be the day that they their wrote down their lines or… Just wanted to share monologues with them?

Virgil hesitated for a moment… Maybe today he could… He tentatively walked over to his art supplies to grab a paintbrush and some black paint. Pulling up his shorts to uncover his bare thigh he began to paint. Large, beautiful, swirls and contrasting thinner lines, turning his entire left leg into a canvas. Virgil loved painting patterns, it calmed him. He eventually added more colors, the colors he associated with his soulmates. Within the swirling black designs that represented him, he added robust reds for his Royal, a calming navy blue for Teach, and a cheery yellow for his Butterfly.

He was so lost in his painting he didn’t realize he had filled his left left and had unconsciously moved to his other limbs, using just that soulmates color to make the swirls and designs. When he finally looked up at the time it had been hours. All of his limbs were coated in paint, most of which had dried. For a final touch he went and looked in the mirror, adding small designs on his chest. A yellow butterfly, a red crown, a blue pair of glasses… and he paused with the black. What was he? He felt warmth again as what felt like his Royal adding below the three insignias, a black paintbrush. Virgil smiled and felt a blush spread across his cheeks. In a bold move, next to the paintbrush he added in a small “ _-V_.” Most people didn’t like to use their soul-markings to find their soulmates so specifically, it was considered something that should be left up to fate. So hopefully he didn’t upset them.

Almost instantly he felt all three of the others adding to his chest. They suddenly had each other’s initials. P, R, L, and his V.  He smiled to himself and gazed at the art all over himself before once again looking up at the time. “….Crap.” He stated out loud to himself. It was his college’s art show tonight and he needed to get over to help set up. He was an art major, and this was one of his big assignments. He normally didn’t like to draw attention to himself. But at least he could just sit in the corner and people watch.

He quickly threw on his favorite skinny jeans and hoodie, effectively covering all the painting on his body, and headed back to campus. After a couple hours of set up, he found himself hiding in the corner watching people walk around and look at the art. Every so often he’d pull his sleeve back to his wrist and see his swirls still there. They made him smile, finally definitively showing a part of himself to his soulmates. He simply sat back against the wall and watched as people drifted around the gallery, smiling inwardly when people talked about his pieces, he sat just far enough away that it wasn’t obvious which art installation belonged to him.  
  
Two people caught his eye. A young couple, by the way they seemed to interact with each other. One slightly taller, he stood straight and stiff, his arms crossed over his chest as he viewed the art pieces. The shorter one had a smile stretched from ear to ear, eagerly pointing out different pieces to his companion and explaining what he liked about them and how they made him feel. The taller one seemed amused about the other’s antics, smiling at him with a quiet earnestness. They both wore the same large black glasses but while it gave one the air of an astute learned type, the other seemed to look cuter and more innocent by the addition.

Virgil watched them from afar as the smaller one continued to spend time on each and every piece and the taller began to scan his eyes over every installation in the room, as if choosing what would catch his eye. He suddenly froze, his eyes widening. 

“P… Patton.” He spoke. 

“What is it, Logan?” the innocent one spun to face him. Logan shakily held up a hand and pointed at a nearby art both. “Look… Look at those.” His voice was just above a whisper. Patton eagerly looked to see where Logan was pointing. Virgil’s eyes followed their line of sight and realized, it was his art they were so shocked by. 

“LOGAN.” Patton suddenly said, his eyes huge. He grabbed Logan’s hand and they quickly walked over to Virgil’s art.

He watched all of this happen, unsure what was going on. Did they hate it? Did he offend them in someway? How could that even be possible? Virgil began to scan his own artwork to see if he had done something he shouldn’t have. It was just more of his usual pattern work. The only things he felt confident enough in to show people. He suddenly was brought back to reality and tuned back into their conversation. 

“Logan… It has to be. There’s no other way. It looks exactly the same. It just has to be…” Patton said, he began wildly looking around the room, scanning over everyone. Logan was as close as possible to the art without actually touching it.

 “These designs, they are so intricate. So purposeful… The colors… Such specific choices. I believe that you are correct, Patton. It’s too perfect. It has to be.” Logan said quietly, his eyes still trying to take in all of what was before him.

Did they think his work was plagiarized? It sounded like they did… Virgil didn’t think he had gotten the idea from anywhere.. But.. What could they be talking about? It didn’t click in his head until Patton pushed up the sleeve on the cardigan he was wearing and got closer to the art in question. There was no denying the soft yellow swirls matched the ones on the canvas. Virgil’s eyes opened extremely wide as he watched them now, they matched his artwork. They found him.. He found them. Two of his soulmates. Logans eyes began to scan again, stopping on Virgil. He was staring back, his eyes huge. Logan leaned down to whisper to something to Patton.

The smaller one immediately turned to Virgil, his entire face lighting up before he bounded over toward him and sat immediately next to him, their thighs touching.

 “Um.. Hi?” Virgil managed, Patton being even more adorable up close. 

“HI! I’m Patton! What’s your name?” He asked, his voice cheerful and warm. 

“Uh.. I’m.. I’m Virgil.” He responded shakily. Patton somehow managed to get an even more excited look in his eyes. 

“You know.. Names that start with V are pretty uncommon… Although I guess i’m one to talk. Patton is kind of an unusual name too.” Patton managed to temper his excitement a bit and the two began to talk. Logan stayed near the artwork letting the two get acquainted for a bit, which Virgil was rather happy about. Patton was nearly overstimulating just on his own.  
  
Logan smiled fondly as he watched the two meet one another. A large amount of movement out of the corner of his eye distracted him for a moment, however. A relatively large crowd of people filed past the art gallery windows. It struck him that there was a big play happening next door in the college’s theater and it must have just gotten out. It was interesting, he saw a couple glance inside, a few actually walked in to peruse the artwork. But strangely he saw a small group of three, a taller boy and his two smaller friends look in and look over the art. Their eyes also grew large and the three ran back toward the theater. Logan watched their antics with confusion.

Before he could draw any hypotheses, he saw another running past the window and burst through the door. He must have actually been in the play, he hadn’t even had time to change out of his Prince costume. The Prince looked around frantically before finding the art Logan was standing in front of and he made a beeline for Logan. He paused when he reached his destination, placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Patton and Virgil watched as this Prince ran up to Logan. Both of them glancing at him and then back at each other.   
  
The newcomer stood, acting as though he hadn’t just done that entire scene. “Hello! Are you the artist responsible for this magnificent display?” The Prince’s eyes were full of hope. 

“I… Am not, sadly. But.. Allow me to ask you this..” Logan stated, his cheeks flushed. The bespectacled one began to recite, from memory, the Shakespearean passage that all four of them still had written on their thighs. Roman’s face lit up and he threw his arms around Logan. He looked surprised but smiled and hugged the Prince back. Virgil stood and tentatively held out a hand to Patton, who took it with a smile, and lead him over to the other two.

As Roman and Logan pulled apart, they saw they had been joined by the other two, Roman realizing who they must be. To break the silence, Virgil spoke up.. 

“I uh… I painted these.” His cheeks blazing red.

 “And I bought more than ingredients for cake today! I also bought pre-made cake!” Patton beamed, causing Virgil and Roman to burst out laughing while Logan simply rolled his eyes.


End file.
